The Legend of Korra: Amon's Resurrection
by AJTheWise
Summary: This Fanfiction tells the story from the P.O.V of a young, 17 year old boy named Cormac, whose bending was forcefully taken from him by the Equalist Leader: Amon. Cormac's tale is nothing short of amazing, as he travels the world with a "New Outlook" on life itself, later being the cause of shaping Cormac into the man he will be in the near future..
1. Chapter One: Lost

**The Legend of Korra: Amon's ****Resurrection**

* * *

><p><strong>Book One: Rehabilitation<strong>

**Chapter One:** **Lost**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

The cold arctic wind whistled in the air, similar to an owner's beckoning call to his Polar bear dog, while the beautiful, yet murderous snow rained viciously, and consistently down upon me as if it were punishing me for my past mistakes. I looked up eyes heavy from the freezing temperature, and pondered thinking back on past events which would seemingly be the cause of my irrefutable death.

"Mmn" I groaned. Feeling the icy tears of the Heavens rain down upon me. I stood up, wide eyed in awe at what lied before me.

"W-where the hell am I..?"

There were no directions, no sense of right or wrong. I walked on every single step, my body gradually getting weaker, and weaker, I could feel my life slowly, but surely slipping away into death's cold domain. I continued to walk, I had no choice, I clung to life itself, I wanted to live, I had to live. So I walked on..

I continued my freezing journey through this unknown, icy, man-devouring tundra, my limbs frozen from the inside only barely moving onward through sheer willpower alone. I felt myself reach the end of my journey, I inhaled my final breath, taking in the air of my environmental killer, I then exhaled, causing my previously taken breath to become visible from the climates below zero temperature. Moments later my vision departed from me, causing my surroundings to become a blur, my knees soon after buckled reaching their breaking point. I collapsed.. This was my dying moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past<strong>_

I looked up, gazing maliciously at the masked man known as Amon, the Equalist's Leader. This man, this symbol of Equality protruded a mysterious, and fearful aura as if his cold stare penetrated my soul, killing me slowly from within.

"You don't scare me." I lied, as every bone in my body trembled at the sight of this man's presence.

He then spoke..

"You do not have to fear me child, no it's quite the opposite. Embrace me, acknowledge me, I am not here to bring upon harm. My sole-purpose is to create a world of Equality, by cleansing the sins that benders such as yourself have committed consistently through the ages." Amon made a hand gesture toward the Lieutenant ordering him to bring forward something. Moments later, the Lieutenant came back offering a small beat-up leather book with the four nation symbols on the cover.

"This is the history of our world. The world once did possess Equality." Amon preached, opening the book, then flipping through several pages until he came onto a stern stop. He then proceeded to read the context of the book.

"The Lion Turtles had the ability to grant citizens the power of elements so that they could protect themselves in the Spirit Wilds, but upon returning the citizens would have to give back the previously borrowed power." he continued to read on. "Then a citizen known as Wan who would later become the first Avatar was exiled from his home for his treacherous acts upon the villages richest inhabitants with power granted by the Lion Turtle. This is what started inequality between man. The abuse of the Lion Turtle's generosity."

Amon gently placed his thumb onto my forehead, then began reading once again. "The Avatar created an imbalance in this world. Man, and woman looked up to the Avatar as if the title was as prestigious, if not equal to God: "Humans were created Equal", yet where is this Equality?!" Amon shouted seemingly getting angry at his previous question.

"Today is the day you shall be purified, the day in which you shall look at life through new eyes."

I felt not only my body, but my mind spinning causing me to become nauseous, and my body to feel as heavy as a boulder, then light as a feather feeling if my body had just been relieved of a thousand burdens. The room kept spinning, my head throbbed with severe pain comparable to having your skull crushed.

"STOP!" I yelled in agony struggling to bring my hands to my aching temple in an effort to console the pain. Amon then moved his hands as if he were pulling my ability to bend from my very soul, moving his arms in a fluidly tugging motion.

"AGHH!" I screamed once again, the pain becoming even more unbearable, as if he intentionally were torturing me, giving me a slow, and painful event to remember.

He then stepped back. "Your bending is no more. You've been ridden of all your sins, look at this world for what it truly is, in the eyes of those who were not blessed with the power of bending, people who are now treated as low class citizens!"

I stared wide eyed at the man who had just passed judgment on my very soul. Emotionless, dull, as still as a Koi fish's pond in the midst of the night. I pointed my hand at Amon, jutting it forward several times in an effortless attempt to firebend. The Lieutenant then stepped forward, staring in my direction with a grudge-filled smirk.

"Amon, as second in command of the Equalist, I'd like this criminal to pay for his treacherous acts in regards to trying to assault an Equalist Leader." referring back to several hours ago when he forcefully took me as hostage.

"And the punishment?" Amon questioned.

The Lieutenant quickly answered back. "Exile.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

"Hey everyone look! A dead guy..!"

"Step away from that!"

"I-I'm not dead. Well.. I don't think.." I managed to mutter.

I opened my eyes, to be greeted by a multitude of vibrant bright colors. My eyes wandered to the sky inhabited by several flying creatures from dragon-like birds, to dragonfly-like bunnies, quickly averting my vision from the sky to the ground. It all was nothing short of magnificent, how everything seemed to compliment the other, the word perfection would be an insult to this beautiful place.

"Would you like some tea? I make the greatest tea that's ever existed here! Then again there aren't any tea makers here. I still am the greatest though!"

I turned my gaze to the warm, and welcoming voice. To my surprise my eyes met an old man protruding a peaceful aura, I felt safe just being in his presence. He reached his arm out, gesturing me to come forward, then moved his other arm, and pointed to a table occupied by what looked like spirits of multiple colors.

"I don't know what to make of the situation. I'm confused, frightened, questionable, and more. If I may ask, your name?" I said, while taking a seat.

"I am Iroh, Uncle of Fire Lord Zuko, and previously holder of the Grand Lotus title within the White Lotus, and you my boy?" Iroh answered.

"Cormac. I'm not entirely sure how I came to end up here. Last I remember I was stranded in an arctic environment, then passing out. Where exactly am I, and how did I get here? Am I dead?" I asked.

"Cormac? What an interesting name. Did you know a long-lost legend once said: "A name's meaning holds somewhat truth as to what happens in the near future in regards to the bearer.", but it's only a simple legend. No one believes those things anyway." he laughed, sipped his tea, then began talking once again.

"You're in the Spirit World. Home of the Spirits, as to how you've arrived here, I cannot answer that reassuringly. However, you do not seem knowledgeable about the Spirit World, so you must have come into contact with something bountiful in spiritual energy. It is possible that you've suffered a premature death. Yes, that would be the most logical possibility." said Iroh, pouring, then passing me a cup of tea.

"Drink. It'll soothe your nerves." he said.

Iroh, and I continued to talk for what seemed like hours about topics ranging from Spirits, to his past life traveling the world with Fire Lord Zuko, to legendary benders. This man was different from anyone I had ever held a conversation with, he was smart, idiotic, funny, serious, and more, all cramped together in this wise, old man. Then he asked a question. Something I had been trying to forget ever since it happened.

"Are you a bender?" he asked.

"Not anymore.. My bending was taken from me." I replied hanging my head dejectedly in shame at my response.

"What an unfortunate event. However, bending isn't everything. I once knew a man who defeated a hundred benders with not the power of the elements, but the power of his heart, soul, and sword." Iroh said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I knew he had only said that in efforts to comfort me, but I also knew it wasn't a lie. From the little time spent talking to this man, it seemed as if I had known him my whole life, he was the closest thing to a friend I had ever gotten in my seventeen years of life.

"You might not believe this, but the closing of one door, opens up many more." he removed his hand upon my shoulder, swinging his hand in the air beckoning for something in the sky to land. Seconds later, a golden dragon-bird spirit landed next to him, nudging its head onto his lap awaiting his hand to caress its scaled temple.

"Good boy, good boy." he told the Dragon-bird as he gently rubbed from its scaly forehead, down to its neck, slightly moving his fingers in between its bird-like wings."

"Listen to me Cormac, the Spirit World is a place of vast knowledge that predates back to ancient times, even before the Avatar's existence. Someone as troubled as you could benefit from this knowledge, so that you may strive onward onto a new path."

"I want you to visit Wan Shi Tong's Library, a few distances away from here in the forest. Tell Wan Shi Tong, Iroh sent you. This Dragon-bird will guide you there safely."

"I've been here way to long already, I must get back to my body in the real world, if I'm not already dead." I replied.

"Spirit World, and Real World time are vastly different. An Hour in the Spirit World is equivalent to a second in the Real World." Iroh then stepped back, allowing the Dragon-bird spirit to come forward. The magnificent creature glared at me with an emotionless gaze as if it were looking intently through me, right into my very soul.

"Some say the Dragon-bird spirit can look into the deepest parts of ones soul, and determine their true intentions."

"Is that so?" I replied not breaking my gaze with the spirit.

"Some also say the bond between a man, and Dragon-bird reach beyond that of the psychical, and spiritual realms."

I walked forward reaching out with kind arms to the spirit, welcoming it to retaliate my actions. As I crept closer, the spirit mimicked until its head was nudged into my arms silently cooing, I could feel the gentle vibrations of its breath hitting my forearms.

"He likes you." Iroh stated with a big smile on his face.

The Dragon-bird spirit then lowered its head, similar to how a student would bow in the presence of his master. I took this as a sign of respect, loyalty, and partnership sliding my hands from its temple to its scaly spine climbing atop of this massive creature's back.

I turned my gaze back to Iroh, who was once again pouring tea, and serving it to several of the spirits occupying his table. "Thank you" I said. "Thank you for everything Iroh."

"Do not dwell on the past, think only of the future. Clear your conscious, and accept what has happened in your life. A troubled mind, is a weak mind." he replied. Turning his back one last time to greet me with his heart-warming smile, and to bestow upon me those wise parting words. Iroh then mouthed the word: "Go."

**...**

The Dragon-bird spirit lifted its head, flapped its wings, and soared high into the colorful skies. It then dived at high speeds into the spirit world's giant forest. As the spirit flew, a giant fog emerged out of nowhere, engulfing the Dragon-bird spirit, and I. The spirit then dissipated into hundreds of tiny particles floating up, and out of the fog leaving me alone, and trapped in this endless cloud of a prison.

I hit the ground, landing back first, then hitting my head on the rocky terrain passing out from the impact.. I slowly came to, opening my eyes, to be greeted by a crowd of Equalist soldiers all wearing the mask of Amon, staring in my direction emotionless, without a sign of life.

"W-what is this?!" I screamed out in terror, and fear not wanting to accept this as reality.

One of the Amons stepped forward, reaching out to touch my forehead, I viciously pulled back, but it seemed the more I struggled, and tried to move back, the closer I would get, until his hand connected to my forehead.

"You shall now be ridden of your impurity, become the first to experience life in new eyes." Amon preached. Forcefully pulling his hand away from my forehead as he did before causing my head to ring with the same pain I once had experienced.

"No! This can't be real, you're not real!" I screamed swatting my hand forward causing Amon to vanish. I caught my breath severely hyperventilating, and sweating from the mental taxation I had just suffered. I stood up, legs shaken from interaction with the man I feared most slowly walking onward into the thick foggy prison.

Amon then appeared before me again, but this time his hands were behind his back, and his head was turned down. He then looked up towards me.

"Fight for what you believe in. Equality cannot be achieved without determination, and drive!" Amon said running at me with full force sending several quick paced jabs my way. Still shaken from my previous mind-boggling experience, I was slow to react blocking a few hits aimed at my chest, and enduring several more in my shoulder, stomach, and ribs. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed launching a punch at Amon, only to have him vanish once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled into the endless fog. I ran, trying to find the exit in this foggy hell, stepping forward only to be tripped seconds later by a foot which vanished quickly after falling face first into the once rocky terrain, now slippery, and sticky mud. A hand grabbed my head, tugging me upwards. I turned to look at the person, with wide, bloodshot eyes from the consistent stress of the situation, and quickly figuring out who I was eye to eye with.

"How.. How are you here. You're supposed to be in Republic City! You're in my head, get out of my head!" I yelled shaking my head wildly in confusion.

"You fear me, your mind cannot accept what happened months ago causing turmoil not only physically, but mentally." Amon's face then turned to Irohs.

"Accept what has happened. Remember, when one door closes, many more open." Iroh's face then shifted back into Amons.

"Accept it." Amon said, as he multiplied into two.

"Accept it. Accept it. Accept it. Accept it. Accept it!"Amon's voice echoed gradually becoming louder, and louder second after second he'd multiply until hundreds of Amon were surrounding me shouting for me to accept what had happened.

"I KNOW!" I closed my eyes, and shouted. "My bending is gone, and I realize this. I just can't come to terms with being a nobody, I'm useless! You talk about being equal, but equality will never come!"

I opened my eyes, the army of Amons, the fog, my bruises all no where to be seen. I stood up from the ground, putting my head in my hands yelling into them out of frustration. What is happening to me?! Why?! I then focused my gaze toward the sky, it had shifted into a cool, and calm violet-pink, the Dragon-bird spirit was no where to be seen. I sighed in relief, but also confusion in regard to what had just taken place.

"So are you going to run away from your problems, or face them head on?" a familiar voice asked.

"You're a figment of my imagination, you're not real. Begone!"

"Oh, but I am very real, Cormac." Amon replied, appearing behind me then touching my shoulder.

"How are you here?! Why did you just torture me moments ago! What do you want from me!" I cried in anger, shoving him away from me still believing it was a mindless joke being played on me by my mind.

"You were engulfed within the Fog of Lost Souls, those who are imprisoned within the fog encounter their worst fears, only capable of escape through acceptance. As to what I'm doing here? That's quite simple. I experienced death, knowing it was inevitable I projected my soul into the spirit world hoping you'd make your way here sooner or later."

"Waiting for me? Explain everything to me Amon!"

"This will take awhile.." he said moving his arm in an upward motion, two chairs then appeared in front of us. "The spirit world responds to emotions, and mental stability. Anything is possible here." he then took a seat, and told his story from the very beginning.

**...**

"So the Avatar defeated you, outing you for being Noatak, son of Yakone, the Bloodbender. You then escaped with your brother Tarrlock, who performed self homicide taking both your, and his life to end the bloodline of Yakone." I summarized his story.

"Correct. My brother Tarrlock was never one to look deep into the future, he only thought of the present. What he, and Avatar Korra did that day ruined the Equalist's Revolution, returning imbalance to the world. People don't understand, that in every age, and era bending was the cause of war!" he shouted.

"The end of bending would be capitalization upon the worlds problems as a whole! Especially in regards to war, and politics!" Amon insisted causally moving his hands while he talked, emphasizing his passion for the cause.

"You asked me why I had chosen you earlier, I didn't choose you, if anything destiny or perhaps deep down in your confused conscious you wanted to be here standing before me. When I first started the Equalist Revolution I knew I'd be killed sooner or later, death is an inevitable factor with change." Amon stood up, beginning to walk back and forth between his chair, and mine.

"Listen Amon, I understand what you're saying, but to think that one man ca-"

"No!" he abruptly interrupted me. "One man can't change the world alone you're correct however, what do you think Amon is?!" he questioned me in a fierce, lecturing tone.

"Amon is a symbolism of Equality, not man nor woman! One follower becomes a hundred, a hundred becomes a thousand, and thousands soon become millions! You will never be alone in this world as long as there's someone capable of believing, someone who possesses the freedom to speak their mind, and voice their ideologies!

"WHAT CAN I DO?!" I angrily stood up from my seat shouting in Noatak's face.

"I can't do what you did! I'm powerless, I have no bending, I don't know the Arts of Chi-Blocking, I know nothing! I'm not you Noatak!"

"If there's a will there's a way, become Amon, and I will teach you the Art of Chi-Blocking.. As well to regain your long-lost capabilities to bend the elements."

I was taken by surprise at his statement: "Teach me to bend? Again?" shaking my head in utter disbelief at his asinine claim.

"H-how could you possibly restore my bending?!" I desperately questioned.

"It's as I previously stated. If there's a will, there's a way! Now your answer?! Will you become Amon, a symbol for Equality severing all ties to what you once believed was reality?! Will you live, and be ready to die for the soul purpose to make a difference, a much needed change in this disgusting, vile, prejudice world in the name of Equality?! GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER!"

At that moment I wasn't to sure on the whole becoming Amon, living, and dying for Equality idea, only focusing my attention on restoring my bending. I closed my eyes, and began to think on my answer to Noatak's question, to only be interrupted seconds later by several Amon faces constantly popping into my thoughts.

_"Rid this world of its prejudice."_

_"Equality must be restored!"_

_"Don't you want your bending back?!"_

_"Become Amon!"_

"Alright!" I shouted opening my eyes, to be greeted by Noatak reaching out for me to take his hand in a mutual agreement, that I'd shoulder the burden of becoming Amon.

"I shall take your place. As Amon.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** Exactly how Noatak was defeated/died canonically in The Legend of Korra is what took place in his story to Cormac. So I skipped over all of that.

**A/N #2: **I hope you all will enjoy/did enjoy Chapter One, of Book One. Please leave comments, and feedback!


	2. Chapter Two: Forgotten

**The Legend of Korra: Amon's Resurrection**

* * *

><p><strong>Book One: Rehabilitation<strong>

**Chapter Two: Forgotten**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

I looked around, in this dark, sturdy, olden time based library. The shelves were caked with piles of dust, harboring slight cracks in their wooden structure implying they hadn't been cleaned, nor attended to in ages. My gaze averted to the shelve's inhabitants witnessing books vertically stacked against the other, each looking older than the next.

I walked forward, each step casually bringing me deeper, and deeper into the knowledge-filled abyss, as if some mysterious, ancient presence were slowly devouring my acknowledgment as if I were one of the millions of books located within this fortress. I approached a cross-way intersection each path leading into a different part of the library. Continuing my stroll into the midsection of the cross-way suddenly my sight had become darkened, bumping into an ominous, feathery object. My eyes crept upwards greeted by an emotionless white face.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things, and this sanctum does not welcome your kind, the vast knowledge is only subjected upon the inhabitants of the Spirit World. WHO AREN'T HUMAN. NOW BEGONE!" The giant owl creature shouted, staring at me emotionless, but seemingly giving off a malicious vibe as if one slip up would be my certain demise.

"Please listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble. Iroh sent me here so I could find myself! Please! Would you kindly bestow upon me this limitless knowledge Mr. Wan Shi Tong sir?" I desperately pleaded in an effortless effort to smooth things through with the libraries guardian.

The giant owl cocked its head to his left, then to his right, like he randomly had been troubled by a bad case of neck cramps quickly jutting his head forward near my feet smashing into the stone bridge forming a small crater of rubble. What was this spirits deal?

"Calm down!" I shouted trying to get Wan Shi Tong under control. "Why are you doing this?! I-" before I could finish my sentence, the giant beast's wing swatted me several feet away sliding off the bridges railing, seconds away from a plummeting demise, I grabbed the steel rail with my right hand pulling myself back up hurriedly before he could finish the job.

Wan Shi Tong quickly raced toward the railing, but this time his head was squared, and pointed downward. 'Oh shit, he's going in for the kill' I thought, I waited for him to close in only a few feet away then counteracted with a swift dodge to the left causing Wan Shi Tong to slam into a nearby book shelf. I didn't stick around to find out what was in store next rushing toward into a random section within the library.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past<strong>_

"Spill it! How am I suppose to regain the ability to bend the elements once again?!" I questioned Noatak vigorously. Every bone in my body told me not to trust this man, hell I myself knew deep down I shouldn't listen to this devious, and conniving individual, but out of desperation I became all ears to his tales. "Well?" I rudely protruded.

"You'd be wise to lower your tone while talking to me boy!" said Noatak in a deep, raspy voice. "I am not your friend, and I am not your ally. I am merely your teacher, your subordinate for a shared consensus!

Noatak lectured me as if he were the long lost father figure, I'd long searched for in life. "You will respect me as your teacher, as well your elder!" He shouted, taking his seat once again "now onto your concerns. Originally you were a firebender, aggressive, angry, impulsive, hot blooded." I had slightly gotten pissed as Noatak brought up my past bending element, and the indirect, but direct insults regarding my persona, I wanted to slug this man right in his jaw, but knew only negative results would come forth.

"When you could bend the element of fire did you deep down feel another energy within yourself, something you couldn't understand, but knew it was there?" If I can recall correctly I did feel the presence of another energy, but it only ever immersed while I maintained a calm, collective composure, never when I approached the situation in an angry, and unstable manor.

"Yes, but the feeling hardly, if ever surfaced."

"Good. Less than 1/3 of firebenders within the world can actually feel, then go on to harness the second energy within themselves. You see some firebenders possess two flames: the standard hot-blooded fire, and then there's the very rare cold-blooded fire, or what many others call it.. Lightning."

"Lightning!? I can learn lightning?!" I shouted in utter disbelief, my eyes wider than The Great Divide itself. Was Noatak simply playing me for a fool? Of course I had noticed a few other firebenders generate lightning, and I had always wondered how such a task was capable. I searched countless libraries within Republic City, regarding the element, well as asked power plant workers how they were able to accomplish such a feat however, I would always reach a dead end. Either the information in the books were limited, or the workers would tell me "if you've got it, you've got it kid now beat it, I don't get paid enough to converse whenever I wish." Like I said, a dead end.

"It's very possible" his tone still deep, raspy, and serious. I knew Noatak's monotone meant he wasn't trying to mold a fool out of me, but instead actually seemed to be sticking to his word: integrity, something the majority wouldn't expect from a former criminal of Republic City. It seemed Noatak did have admirable traits about himself in the long run, but the bad far outweighed the good in most cases within the general population's point of view.

"There's a tale, a tale about the first firebender to ever generate lightning. A while back when, I had first entered the Spirit World, I had come across a library here. and within that library, I had stumbled upon a book, one could say it was an act of destiny, others would say it was pure-luck. The book I had come in contact with that day was called: The Tale of Mirai, Empress of the Heavens."

"Do you know of the original firebenders?" Noatak asked me.

"Yeah, the Dragon were the first firebenders, I believe."

"Correct. The Dragon's were the symbolism of The Emperor however, every Emperor needs an Empress.. That Empress was Mirai, the Dragon-bird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

In the distance, I could still hear the violent screeching of an injured Wan Shi Tong, harshly flapping his wings in the still darkness. I kept running, thinking back to what I was previously sent here for by Iroh, then later Noatak. "The Tale of Mirai, Empress of the Heavens" I mumbled in a light whisper trying to keep the book's title on the top of my priority list, aside from not being ravaged by a giant owl spirit.

A small, malnourished, auburn-colored fox suddenly appeared out of what seemed-like thin air "sneaky little bastard aren't ya?" I cooed to the fox, holding my arms out kindly, welcoming the creature to come forward as I meant no harm. It ignored my advances, and trotted opposite of my direction, making a left turn after reaching the end of a book shelf. I began to follow the creature, as it made several right, and left turns until it came to a quick halt, then arose on its hind legs taking a book from the shelf with its mouth, walking slowly towards me nudging the leather-back reading material into my hands. The cover read: The Tale of Mirai, Empress of the Heavens.

"Tha-" before I could express my sincere gratitude to the fox, it vanished just as it once appeared in the ominous library. I inspected the book cover, in the center a symbol of lightning was encrusted in a small circle, and around that circle were the symbols of the four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

Seconds later, I had felt cold air breathing down on my neck, my hair stood on end, I knew exactly what, no who was behind me. I could only imagine the deep evil gaze the giant owl was giving me, I stood there in terror, as I could have instantly been torn apart by this gigantic beast. I studied the scenery, contemplating a plan of escape _'sure I'd most likely not survive this, but hell it's worth a shot'_ I thought to myself. I quickly turned around to face Wan Shi Tong, his beak inches away from my face.

_'Here goes'_ I pocketed the book, then sent a swift kick to the creature's beak, rushing over to the bookshelf pulling out a plethora of reading utensil, while making my way atop of the wooden structure.

Wan Shi Tong, crashed into the bookshelf trying to diminish my footing, seconds away from falling to the ground, and becoming owl food, I sprinted to the end of the shelf, jumping with the force of a thousand air nomads, grabbing onto a dangling tree vine, hastily climbing the slimy green line. The several seconds of uninterrupted climbing was nice in a sense, but that peace quickly was disturbed as Wan Shi Tong came flying full force at me, claws sheathed, beak wide with hunger.

I continued to climb like my life depended on it, which it did. _'Just my luck!'_ The vine began to snap from my weight, I wasn't going to make it to the top, I had to think fast, I could either be maimed to death by a hungry owl, or pray to the spirits that this plummet of a couple thousand feet would provide me a swift, and painless death. After all, I had presumingly already died once, what made a second death any different?

_'Either way, I'm going to die it seems'_ I inhaled a breath, it seemed as if time itself came to a cold, and silent stop. I looked up, at the vine becoming thinner, and thinner by the passing second, then turned to an incoming Wan Shi Tong diving directly at me head first. _'Bird food, or a quick death.. Seems like I'll be choosing the latter.'_

Loosening my grip from the vine, I shut my eyes, I didn't want my dying image to be that of a run-down homicidal library, no I wanted to go out in my own terms. I thought back, what if this didn't happen? What if I had minded my own business, and just went on with my life? Would things have turned out different for me?

_'No.. Don't think back on the past Cormac, what's done is done!'_ I lectured myself. I could feel myself quickly descending into the cold, and dark atmospheric pit, my breath still as a Catgator, preying upon its target in the murky swamp waters. I played back the ice cold environment my physical body had fell prey to, I could feel the freezing rain stabbing my skin, as if, I were a murderous traitor who had just received a guilty verdict for his crimes. A tear escaped my eye, running off the cliff of my jaw, and with that a giant thud was heard, as my body hit the cold, hard stone panels of the libraries under-structure.

_**...**_

"He isn't waking up, it's very possible that he's going to die, after all several parts of his body have succumbed to frostbite, including his entire chest area."

"Amputation won't save this kid.. He's going to die, better that he's unconscious he won't fill a thing."

"Is there a chance he can be saved?" a deep, scratchy voice asked.

"No Tonraq.. Not unless we have a heal-"

"A healer?!" Tonraq shouted, "bring Katara here now! Tell her it's urgent. Go, NOW!" The man named Tonraq gave orders as if he were a natural born leader.

"Yes, sir!"

I could hear voices all around me, my vision still blurred, as if my eye sockets were covered with thick glue. I tried to scream, but nothing arose, is this what it felt like to die? I lifted my arm beckoning for help, a burning sensation arising from within me, my throat, chest, and several other areas were burning hotter than a firebender's flame. I couldn't control myself, I slammed my legs into the ground, the burning was to intense, I had to get it to stop.

"Be still, I know the pain is unbearable, but it will soon subside." an elderly woman's voice kindly said, putting her soft, cold hands onto my chest. I could feel liquids submerging into the pores of my body cleansing my frostbitten insides, the severe inflammation cooling down, my vision slowly refocusing, and my throat seemingly being cleared. I let out a big cough, as the ice stuck to my vocal cords was forced down into my breathing tube.

"T-Thank you. I owe my life to you ma'am" I muttered, sitting up slowly capturing my surroundings ",but where exactly am I?"

"You're in the Southern Water Tribe, my name is Tonraq, I am Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Your savior is Katara, the best healer in the world" he lifted a helping hand to Katara, giving her a standing lift as she rose to her feet. ", and who may you be?" Tonraq questioned.

Before I could speak, Katara countered Tonraq's question with her own statement. "Don't rush him Tonraq, he probably is shaken up about the whole situation in general. Let's discuss this over a formal feast."

Food did sound heavenly at the time, as I hadn't had a good meal in ages. I used to live in the streets back in Republic City, usually catching a few jobs for the top dog triads: The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons, and The Agni Kai's. I was usually hustled out of the big money, and left with the scrub change, you learn a lot off the streets though, that's for sure.

_**...**_

The village was beautiful, the snow-covered mountains glistened in the outskirts of the village. I had never seen such a beautiful sight, it was always run-down buildings, vulgar citizens who had given off the impression of uncleanliness, and rats, damn, I really hated Republic Cities' ghettos.

I could smell all sorts of food in the air, from seared fish, to grilled squid, _'they really know how to live it up'_ I had thought to myself, a smile slipping my previous expressionless face. I quickly made my way past all of the side attractions in the village, man was this place magnificent, promptly coming to a stop at a large tent, with a flag harboring the water tribe symbol.

_'This must be it'_ I thought, pushing my way through the slim curtain of animal fur cloth. My eyes were greeted with several darkened-tanned individuals, Tonraq, and Katara included.

"Sit" said Tonraq, gesturing me over to a spot Katara, and himself were occupying, to which, I kindly obliged walking over, taking a seat on a wooden chair introducing myself to a piping hot Arctic Hen cuisine, which awaited my hungry mouth. I dug in with no regrets.

Tonraq, and Katara began to stare at me, their faces content with big smiles, but I knew deep down they were curious as to who, I was, and most importantly what, I was doing here. A seventeen year old boy, wearing a gray-coat, black slacks, and boots didn't come off as to friendly, I would imagine, or trustworthy for that matter, as it arose a mysterious vibe about me. _'Might as well put a resolve to their suspicions.'_ I thought gulping down an Arctic Hen thigh.

"Names Cormac," I blurted out trying to hurriedly finish off the delicious southern specialty. A sigh of relieve swept over their faces, half because, I finally finished by plating, and the other because they could finally call me, by my name. Tonraq scooted his chair up, then began to question me.

"I want you to be completely honest with me Cormac, what are you doing here in the Southern Water Tribe? You don't show resemblance of being a waterbender, what exactly is your motive for showing up on the outskirts of our village?" he questioned cocking his eyebrows in eagerness for my answer.

I couldn't just tell this guy, I was a former firebender, no, not a chance in hell, would I introduce myself as the Water Tribes former enemy nation, that was similar to contemplating suicide. No, I had to keep my previous bending affiliation a secret, I had to twist this situation into my favor, the benefits at stake could be huge if, I played the cards I'd been dealt with correctly.

"You see," hundreds of possible scenarios began to play through-out my mind "I had heard about the dire situation in the South, and that the people of this tribe needed help of the sort." _'Alright Cormac, keep them hooked, don't slip up now. Help could mean a plethora of things, this huge village needed aid in something, I just know it.'_

Tonraq, and Katara looked at each other in a worried, and confused look, as if, I had said something, I shouldn't have. After what seemed-like eternity in an awkward silence of them whispering silently between themselves, Tonraq gave off a nod, turning toward my direction.

"I see.. So, do many people know about our dire situation?"

"No, I had overheard a few Water Tribe men discussing it between themselves back in Republic City near the transportation docks." I said, blatantly lying through my teeth.

"Good, word hasn't got out about our 'spirit' problems." he said, gritting his teeth harshly. "I take it you possess bending?" he asked once more. I winced at his question, benders were always looked upon as being the superior individuals in battle. If, I told Tonraq, I wasn't a bender would he disregard me, marking me as useless for their cause? It didn't matter, I was stuck in a do, or die situation, either way, he would find out the truth.

"No, I cannot bend the elements," 'I couldn't just leave that useless quality lingering plain, and unattended, I had to add something more, something captivating, and interesting.' "However, I am an excellent warrior, I had once been granted the title Cormac, the Weapon Bender, for my prestigious fighting capabilities" once again making up an absurd claim about myself.

Tonraq, continued to gaze at me, most-likely thinking of what to make of a once dying stranger, who randomly showed up into his home, and was telling a courageous-tale of selflessness. There was only one decision Tonraq, could make – no a decision, he had to make, he couldn't just turn his back on welcoming help.

Right then, and there, a Southern Water Tribe soldier busted into the tent, interrupting our ongoing dispute, panting like, he were out of breath from running several miles with no rest. Tonraq, arose from his seat, jutting out his hand in my direction, as if he were beckoning for a handshake. I mirrored him, taking his hand, gripping it tight with enthusiasm.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe Military Force." he said letting go of my hand quickly, apparently having urgent business to end to. _'This was great,'_ I thought to myself _'well done Cormac.'_ I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

I hadn't noticed Katara was still here, as she, had kept quiet the whole entire time offering my hand to her, as a kind gesture, and to not be rude. "Thank you." She replied with a smile, walking out of the tent without further words.

So much had happened in this short amount of time. My bending had been taken from me, I nearly died from a monstrous snowstorm, I met Noatak, promising to become Amon, and bring upon peace, and now this.. I was a S.W.T.M.F recruit, all in the duration of a day. Something was missing though, something rather important, I thought hard, but couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly putting my hands on my back pockets as leverage to stretch my back, because the wooden char had become uncomfortable, resulting in a sore backside.

_'Ahh, that's what it was!'_ The book from the Spirit World, I had stolen from the bat-shit crazy owl; Wan Shi Tong was still in my back pocket, but how exactly did it get into the physical world? I didn't have a clue, and didn't want to question it, as much needed sleep was on my priority list, walking out of the tent, and into the vast village that was the Southern Water Tribe.

_..My new home.._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** I'm going to start Cormac's adventure in the Una/Vaatu stage. This is of course telling the story from Cormac's P.O.V, but it will not interrupt the main story line from the original LOK series.

**A/N #2:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter: Book One; Chapter Two. Please leave Feedback, and what-not it's much appreciated!


End file.
